


A Tender Embrace

by Carrieli



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieli/pseuds/Carrieli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt from vhenantrash.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbitonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitonfire/gifts).



Lady Broodmother looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Light streamed across her undulating tentacles causing the peaks of her eight taut nipples to glisten where he had kissed her. Alistair wrapped his arms around the lowest of her large floppy tits, getting a firm hold before he hefted himself onto her body.

“Mmmgrlgrl”, Lady Broodmother gurgled at the pleasure, her voice like the angelic grunts of a rutting bronto to his ears.

“Being near you makes me crazy,” he whispered into the sweaty flesh of her torso before flicking his tongue to and fro across the pallid bosom. The action elicited another sultry grunt from his lady love and he took the opportunity to grab onto a higher breast to hoist himself up. Alistair kept climbing, his hips dragging against her soft skin as he reached higher and higher until at last he was nearly at eye level. His thighs were spread wide with his knees tucked under the folds of her middle breasts, wedging his hips into the crevice of her chest as his arms snaked around her thick neck. The Broodmother’s tentacles wrapped themselves tightly about Alistair to support his body. He could feel the bumpy knots of the tentacles massaging the skin at his back and it took all his willpower to bite back the threat of his release when one ghosted over his ass.

“Oh Maker, the things you do to me…” he groaned before placing a sweet kiss where he assumed her collarbone was located.


End file.
